legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Grovyle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky)
Grovyle is a major character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Grovyle and the player's character both came back from the future to stop time from freezing and the planet's paralysis. Early in the game, Grovyle is discovered to be stealing the Time Gears, and is labeled as a criminal. But later in the game, the player and their partner team up with Grovyle to stop Temporal Tower's collapse. Future Warfare Write the first section of your page here. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Write the second section of your page here. TGTTA 2: The Mutliversal Reversing Adventure Grovyle as it turns out was arrested and brought in by the Galactic Federation and is in prison. He finds and works with Bender, Marceline, Morty and Rick who he helps escape prison and joins them on their way to the Wave Rider. Grovyle joins with Rip Hunter and his quest as a member of the Legends after repelling Thawne and the crew. He also goes with Rip to recruit Kyle still wanting to save time from the wraith of The Legion. Grovyle and Kyle are assigned by Rip Hunter to help Lydia, Amanda, Finn and Jake against The Legion's magic forces in Equestria. They also meet Unkitty and her friends who they recruit at the end to work for the Legends. Grovyle and Kyle also get into some encounter with Dennis who finds his way there to kill Lydia for eavesdropping on him earlier they help her drive him off for the moment. While they do succeed in their goals, they don't completety get out scot free thanks to the risks and at least they bring in Unkitty to help Rip Hunter. Upon stopping in a cave, Grovyle and Kyle are still awake at night and decide to search for the time gear themselves. The Two of them go further into the cave using Kyle's magic as a light while Grovyle leads the way using his senses to notice any danger. Kyle asks about the gears and Grovyle reveals there are 5 Time Gears and that he is collecting them to keep time from splitting further and that he has 1. After a bit of talking, the two find the gear and before Grovyle gets it . NOS-4A2 emerges out of the shadows and tries to bite Grovyle with Kyle planning to attack him where Mandarin ambushes him and grabs him with Toffee emerging there congratluating them for finding the Time Gear and that using them was the key. Toffee takes the Gear for himself and searachs Grovyle's pocket taking the 2nd one. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters from the Future Category:Non Humans Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Elementals Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Generation III Pokemon Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Grovyle and Pink Celebi Category:Grass Type Pokemon Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Major Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:Fourth in Command